sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Rosetta the Seedrian
A gentle and kind girl, and actually the beloved daughter of Cosmo. Her aunt is Galaxina and grandmother Earthia. Her friends are the female clan members. Rosetta later regains her memory, remembers a Dark Laser putting Cosmo (her mother) inside her. Tails acts as a father-figure towards Rosetta, and have a special bond. Rosetta has shown she deeply cares for her mother. Rosetta has the same voice actress as Cosmo. Appearance She wears a flower skirt (like most seedrians), and dress colors are blue and purple. Her eye color is bright blue, rather than darker, and has blond hair. She wears a heart shaped aulmt, given by Cosmo. She has long blond hair and wears rose bonds that are pink with blue spots. Sonic X Rosetta is a main character. She first appear, when crashing into Sonic's Planet, and founded by Tails, Shelly, Candy, and Honey when on a walk. Rosetta recovers and wakes up in Candy's bed where she meets Tails, Shelly, Candy, and Honey. Unfortualy, Rosetta cannot remeber her past, suffering from amnesia from the air pod. The only things she could remeber is falling into an escape pod and crash landing into earth. Due to the fact seeing Rosetta helpless, decides to take her with them. Suddenly; an robotic-like creature lands to Sonic's World, and starts ruinnig it. Rosetta does remember somethings from her past, but unsure how does she know. After the invasion, Chris, Helen, and their daughter, Paula come along and joins Sonic on yet another adventure. Rosetta tries hard to remember her past, but can't remember the past events. Candy and Honey tried to help her feel better, but Rosetta is sadden. As episodes past, she begins to slowly remember her past by flashbacks. Sooner or later, while Rosetta's asleep, she wakes up hearing noise, as she goes out to discover what it is, she spots Shadow trying to attack her, but is stopped by Shelly (slightly injuried in the progess). Sonic arrives shortly, and crashes with Shadow. She is then told by Sonic to leave safely, as she does run. Rosetta meets up with Tails, explainning the situation. Shadow arrives at the moment, as Tails grabs Rosetta in his arms. When confronted by Shadow, Knuckles, Shelly, Candy, and Honey attack Shadow before he could harm Tails and Rosetta. This buys enough time for Tails and Rosetta to escape. However; before they have the change, Shadow slowly confronts them. Tails uses a trap door senting Shadow a drift into space. Tails and Rosetta are extremely glad that Shadow is finally gone, and travel back to the ship's main control area. Tails tells Rosetta that she's very important, and he cares about her safety. Rosetta begins to feel happy, as she smiles at Tails. As they begin to go back inside, they are suddenly confronted by Shadow who was hanging on the ship's bottom. He easily knocks Tails away. Candy (carrying Knuckles), Shelly, and Honey appear at the ship's top, worried about Tails, but Shadow spots them and uses Chao Spear at them, both all them do duck, and is unable to resue to Rosetta. Witnessing Shadow trying to harm Rosetta, Tails tries to stop Shadow, as the girls and Knuckles appear near the area Shadow, Tails, and Rosetta is. However; before Shadow could harm Tails, Dark Lasers appears in the area surrounding them. Shadow Goddess appears without harming them, and telling Rosetta mission was for fill. Rosetta then begins to grow curious and thinks for amoment, remembering a flashback from the past. It is seen with Rosetta running with her clan and her unseen (for now) mother. Seeing a Dark Laser as they try to escape, Rosetta's mother tries to protect Rosetta, but only get's her body and life sucked into Rosetta's, giving Rosetta amenia. And as her clan carries Rosetta on a small ship, and sail away, one of the Dark Lasers, uses their lasers bumping the small ship, causing Rosetta (still uncousius) fall into the escape pot, ending up crashing into Sonic's World. Rosetta screams as her alumet shines and begins to take the spaceship into Rosetta's birthplace. This episode shows everyone at Rosetta's birthplace. Personality She is a gentle and very kind girl, who shares some traits with Cosmo. Before getting her memory back, she will try hard to remember her past. Rosetta is a caring person, and often worries about the people she feels close too. Rosetta does love her mother deeply, and have a very special bond. She has a pure-heart for her friends and has good manners. Being selfless, she will try hard to help out her friends and family. Also, like Cosmo, she is somewhat of a klutz, and will sometimes accidently break stuff. Rosetta also has Cosmo's dislike of violence, and tries to make peace between her friends. It seems Cosmo raised her well, as Rosetta knows much about plant life. She often worries for others and will help people. After the adventure, Shadow still doesn't trust her.